


Faith, Introduced

by Hecate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: "Natasha got beat up by a recruit today," Tony says.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Faith, Introduced

"Natasha got beat up by a recruit today," Tony says. 

Clint almost spits out his coffee. 

"Some psycho who broke out of prison a few years ago," Tony goes on.

Clint stares at him.

Tony shrugs. "Yeah, I don't know, either."

Clint goes looking for Natasha then, finds her in front of her laptop. She's watching the training session. He watches with her.

"She's pretty good," he says, because she is, fast and strong. But something about her is off, is wrong, and he doesn't put it in words until Natasha speaks.

"She was pulling her punches."

"What?" 

Natasha restarts the video and Clint stares at the screen, stares at the woman dancing around Natasha with strikes and kicks.

"No way," he finally says.

Natasha shrugs.

"So what's up with her? Other than being a psycho who broke out of prison?"

Natasha frowns. "You spoke with Tony."

"Yeah."

"SHIELD knows," she says, and there is nothing in her voice.

"About her ... super-secret powers?"

"Yes."

It figures.

"But they haven't told you?"

"No, they just wanted me to fight her."

She starts the video again.

Clint leans against the wall, watches Natasha. "So what do you think? They want her to join the Avengers?"

Natasha doesn't answer, her eyes on the video.

"Tony won't like it," Clint says into the silence.

"She has breasts," Natasha counters. 

Clint grins. "He has Pepper."

They go on watching the video, the fight on repeat. Clint thinks that Natasha might know every move by heart already, wonders why she's still watching the same moves over and over again. Wonders, if that fight scared her.

He looks over at her. Natasha is smiling.

'Oh', he thinks.

"What's her name?" he asks.

"Faith," she answers.


End file.
